Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by LemonHunter
Summary: WARNING: This is a Sasuke X OC Lemon


**Absences Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (Sasuke Lemon Request)**

**! No Copywrite Infringement Intended !**

What better way than to spend an evening in the soothing warm waters of a steamy hot spring, especially after a hard days work of training. A time to unwind and relax aching muscles, washing away the stress and strain, cleansing the mind, body and soul. That would be the case if a certain pink haired Kunoichi stopped yakking on about her crush Sasuke Uchiha, of course you also had taken a liking to the sharingun user. Who wouldn't? He was cool, a talented shinobi and above all damn sexy however you kept that information secret because he was now classed as a traitor amongst the leaf villagers.

"I can't believe he could break my heart the way he has, leaving me the way he did." complained Sakura her voice whiney and rather starting to get on your nerves.

"N-Naruto will g-get him back Sakura, I-I'm sure." stammered Hinata shyly attempting to comfort the green eyed girl.

You groaned from displeasure the way Sakura was being so selfish and your bitchy nature kicked in "You do realise Sasuke's opinions of you right Sakura?" you stated plainly and when she didn't reply you met her puzzled gaze in a side glance "He found you annoying." the statement harsher than intended but completely true.

An awkward silence surrounded the atmosphere and a tinge of guilt crossed your mind but you had to shut her up one way or another, you came to the hot spring to unwind not to hear the in's and out's of Sakura's depressing love life (For the 100th time) "Look Sakura I didn't mean….." you began but were interrupted

"It's fine, Symarah. I know." agreed Sakura getting out of the hot spring and headed towards the exit.

"S-Sakura, w-wait." called Hinata looking back and forth from you and the pink haired girl.

"Go after her, Hinata." you insisted kindly as the byakugan user smiled nodding in respect and left the vicinity.

Sighing in frustration you adjusted your silver hair, currently tied up in a messy bun and submerged yourself into the water so it rippled just above your chest and closed your eyes leaning your head back against the hot springs stone wall. Feeling at ease you began to drift off letting your mind wonder but the moment was short lived when the presence of another person's chakra indicated you weren't alone. Opening one eye lazily and tilting your head to get a better view of the person, you scanned your surroundings before turning your attention back to the figure with an indifferent demeanour.

"Jeeze, I assumed this was the woman's hot spring, unless of course you're a pervert. Sasuke Uchiha." you stated sarcastically, putting emphasis on the noun as your heart beat increased a little at the sight of his well toned physique.

"It's not like I Haven't seen it all before, Kitty." shot back Sasuke with a smug looking expression plastered on his face making your cheeks flush slightly from his comment, especially the way your name rolled off his tongue, it turned you on and you couldn't mistake the head of Sasuke's member protruding just above the waters surface, you had never seen his dick become harder or quicker than that moment.

"What do you want Uchiha?" you questioned although you already knew why Sasuke was here. The only time you saw the sharingun user was when he sought you out to have an intimate session and you wished there could be something more between the both of you however current restrictions got in the way from having a relationship with one another, including Sakura and Sasuke being so hell bent on gaining power.

The dual haired male said nothing, after a minute of obvious thought he walked to where you were stationed invading your personal space, placing both hands besides your head and slowly leant in towards you so his breath tickled across your ear. "You know what I want." he stated huskily and pulled back so your faces were mere inches apart, staring directly into your alert brown eyes. The brief time period seemed to last forever and you found yourself getting lost in those red uniquely patterned orbs….shit you thought feeling yourself being put under control of his genjutsu obviously he assumed you might protest against his advances. The next thing you knew, you were locking lips with the Uchiha in a demanding kiss and his tongue ventured out pushing against your lip line, forcing it's way into your mouth as you began to wrestle using your own tongue.

Sasuke pressed his body onto yours and you felt his firm manhood probing your inner thigh causing a flow of heat to surge through your lower region. Breaking the kiss for oxygen you switched positions so you were now towering over the Uchiha, running your hands along his biceps and down his forearm, you lowered yourself into the water and before you were fully submerged took a deep inhale before going under. Gripping the base of Sasuke's shaft using your index finger and thumb you aimed it in the direction of your mouth and flicked your tongue over the head causing the male to buck his hips from the sudden pleasurable shock. I'm going to drive him wild you thought Continuing to taunt you circled your tongue just below the head of Sasuke's member for a few seconds until he snapped reaching into the water burying his fingertips into your silver hair and forcibly sticking his cock inside your mouth causing you to smirk. Even though he didn't have width, he was long so you took his manhood into your mouth until it touched the back of your throat and pulling backwards you sucked roughly twisting your head from side to side, running your tongue along his shaft in a corkscrew motion whilst sucking hard. Sasuke arched his back and you felt his fingertips dig a little into your scalp. "Mmmmm." you moaned causing vibrations throughout his penis and that sent him over the edge, you felt him throb then ejaculate almost making you gag but you quickly swallowed and greeted the second spurt with relish, ending the torment and the realising you had been freed from the genjutsu.

Gulping for air as you re-surfaced, you grinned at the teen and he smirked in return. "I'm not done with you yet." growled Sasuke. He snaked one strong arm around your back, reeling you towards him and pinning you against his body so your breasts were pushed on his chest. Trailing a flat palm along your outer thigh, he slowly moved to trace your inner thigh using his fingertips making you quiver in response to his touch, then he continued upwards rubbing the outside of your womanhood slowly and you struggled to hold back a low, deep moan. Clearly liking the reaction he received Sasuke inserted a finger into your entrance moving it in and out before adding another and another. Instantly the Uchiha's semi-limp member came back to life, harder than before and ready for round two.

Placing his hands on your hips and aided by the buoyancy of the water, Sasuke lifted you so your entrance was suspended on the head of his cock before lowering you carefully and inserting his shaft into your opening, spreading your delicate walls either side. You tilted your head back, closing your eyes and let out a moan as you felt the length of Sasuke's dick embed into your moist pussy, feeling your walls wrap themselves around his entire member without any pain just pure delight from the sensation of being united as one. "Fuck me, Sasuke. Fuck me." you called when he allowed you to just sit upon him.

Complying to your orders Sasuke drew his hips backwards sliding out his member before ramming back into you penetrating deep inside your womanhood making you moan loudly, once again he removed his shaft almost completely before slamming back into you hitting you perfectly on your g-spot causing you to scream in ecstasy, as he grunted with each forward pump. Enjoying the sound of your voice yelling his name Sasuke increased his tempo thrusting vigorously and oh gosh how this guy managed to push all the right buttons correctly each time was sensational, it drove you crazy. You clutched onto his shoulders as your hips moved back and forth, helping him to shunt deeper by using your thigh muscles in unison to his movements. By now your pussy was wet as anything, your fluids leaking out into the surrounding water as you felt the knot begin to form in your stomach and sensing your walls tighten around his shaft Sasuke gave one last pound into you sending you skyrocketing as he groaned releasing his semen.

You rested your head on Sasuke's bare flesh panting heavily, allowing your vision to return from the mind blowing experience and feeling completely satisfied. Finding energy you dismounted off Sasuke's person, collapsing besides him and he put an arm resting along the wall of the hot spring behind you. "This has to stop." you choked out in breaths.

The Uchiha snorted making you turn your head to look at him, he was side glancing you with a smirk "You said that last time." he stated bluntly knowing full well he pleased you as much as you pleased him, otherwise why would he come back for more?


End file.
